


Impure Spectrum

by Roserial



Category: Doom (Video Games), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BFG, DOOM but make it Reylo, Demons, F/M, Guns, I don't know how to tag this, Kylo Ren is a Badass, Reylo - Freeform, Sorry about Daisy in advance, argent energy, big fucking gun, follows doom 2016 and eternal, heavy metal intensfies, just watch some speed runs and cut scenes if you don't have the time or energy to play, literally don't trust anyone apart from Vega and reylo, rey and kylo very rarely interact for a while until the marauder scene in eternal, this would be better as a film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roserial/pseuds/Roserial
Summary: 2142, an expedition into Kadingir Sanctum brings back a sarcophagus holding a powerful figure that may become the saviour for the UAC when one of their scientists goes rogue.  Stuck in the middle of the base is Rey, safe for now in the offices of Dr Skywalker, but as the demonic horde floods the base, the only hope is what the sarcophagus holds.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a DOOM / Reylo crossover fic. Forewarning, I'm only just starting to play classic DOOM, and not being able to look up on the engine is messing with me. There will probably be a lot of mistakes, I'm shit at writing sorry. I'm glossing over Classic DOOM and using the wiki, although it will only be used for this first section. This should hopefully be understandable without needing prior knowledge of DOOM, but we'll see.  
> I'd recommend listening to some of the DOOM/DOOM Eternal soundtrack at some point, or if you want to see how violent it can be, watch some ultra nightmare DOOM Eternal speedruns.  
> Thanks for reading.

Before  
…  
“Ben,” the screen in his hand shows a brunette with a rabbit in her arms smiling as she holds the filming equipment. “Daisy and I miss you. How much longer is the UAC keeping you there?”  
Ben looks away to see the landscapes of Mars, the moons Phobos and Deimos above. “Assulting a superior officer does not mean that I only do a couple of years Kira.”  
“Two years is too long, and anyway, he wanted you to shoot civilians, he got what he deserved.” He watches her attempt to hold in a laugh, before a buzz comes through the radio.  
“Something.. evil.. gateways.”  
“Kira, I have to go.” He shuts off the screen before moving towards the radio where his team mate, Hux stands.  
“Something fucking evil is coming out of the gateways.” The distress call from Phobos repeats, and as he looks outside, he notices the disseverance of Deimos, the sky now empty.  
“This can’t be good.” Hux states, beginning to move to the hangar. “Knew that messing with some portals would eventually fuck us all over.”  
“I thought that they had stopped that after the volunteers came back weird.”  
“Its the fucking UAC man, they don’t care about people, just money and scientific breakthroughs.” They find their way to the hangar, meeting the rest of the crew.  
“Alright everyone,” the commander states. “We’ve just had a distress signal from Phobos, apparently something has gone wrong. We’ll brief on the ship.” All 10 men of the security force load up, checking weapons and waiting for the next briefing. “We’ve had no contact back from Phobos, so we believe that something has gone wrong. Ben, you’re staying here and looking after the ship, as well as watching for survivors we send your way. The rest of us are going to split into two, stay in radio contact, and get proper firearms. We’ll do a quick scan of this facility and meet back here after. This should only take a couple of hours.”  
Everyone leaves, and Ben is left with only a pistol as the rest of the weapons are taken, intently watching the screens for any sign of movement, it isn’t until an hour later that he realises he hasn’t heard anything from the team. Moving out, he grabs his pistol, and begins to move out, towards the base, and into a war scene.  
Mutilated bodies line the walls, and those of his team mates that he sees try to shoot him. He moves through the corridors, picking up a shotgun and plasma rifle that have been left, and making sure that his helmet is on securely. He enters doorways and corridors, finding marines shooting at him, until he opens a doorway to find something… inhuman. It shoots fire at him, and when he is able to take it down, he finds that it looks demonic, but he has no time to check it out, as he moves through the facility, finding that there are less and less soldiers, and more demonic creatures.  
“What is this.” Ben asks himself, searching through the corridors, making his way to the middle of the base, and finding what seems to be a portal. Readying his weapons, he steps through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot where the bfg was in 2016 so, of course had to replay a couple of missions even though I prefer eternal. I feel nerfed now.  
> I'm trying to set some stuff up. Its been a bit hard trying to figure out which Star Wars characters should replace different Doom characters, but here we go.

“You found it!” Rey gasped, almost running towards the sarcophagus. “You actually found it! Dr Skywalker this is amazing. Where was it located in the end?”  
“Site 3 medical room.” Dr Luke Skywalker turned, mechanics whirring as he looked towards Rey. “Dr Niima, nice to see you again. Kadingir Sanctum. Leave the armour in the adjacent room.”  
“I have the updates you wanted,” flicking data from a pad towards him, Rey walks forward, following the sarcophagus towards site 3 from the portal. “Dr Snoke and his cult seem to be the same, although it looks as if they may be getting ready for something. I haven’t been able to access the camera’s in his area, but we have knowledge of at least one person going missing.”  
“He’s starting something. We’ll keep an eye on it from my office.”  
“But Dr Skywalker, I wanted to see if he really is in it.”  
“You can watch from the office camera, Snoke is starting something today, and I’d rather be safe.”  
Rey sighed, turning away, checking data entries and pacing towards the office.

At the same moment Rey arrived at Skywalker’s office in the Advanced research complex, the sarcophagus was placed down in site 3, mechanical arms folded above, and 3 personnel watching over. “Dr Niima,” Skywalker stated, his voice filtering through the communication module by her ear as he begins to move towards his offices making sure that the sarcophagus was secure. “Give me an update on Snoke's cult.”  
“They have taken to calling themselves the First Order He seems to have been bringing things out of different portals. He has also cut off access into the Lazarus lab.” Rey’s fingers graze across the data pad, checking clearances. “It seems that only First order members are able to enter with a specific key card.” As she walks through the office she gravitates towards a group of statues.  
“Keep an eye on it. How secure is the BFG Division.”  
“It’s located in Lazarus labs now, under Snoke’s control. Do you want VEGA to put it under lockdown?” She turns as she speaks, looking at the view of Mars from the window, the landscape vast, with the Lazarus lab far in the distance, connected by the monorail that a lone train is on, heading towards the research facility.  
“Stealthily activate primary defences VEGA. I don’t want Snoke being able to use it. It should only effect those who have argent chips or energy, but I don’t want that tested.”  
A beep sounds from the communication module. “Processing now.” A mechanical voice stated. A moment later it beeped again. “Done sir. Primary defences are around the BFG division.”  
“Thank you Vega.”  
“Dr Skywalker,” Rey voices, “why so much caution around the BFG, none of us are in danger.”  
“I want it to stay in place. We’ll need it there for future use.”  
Rey pulls up a holoprojection of site 3, focusing on the sarcophagus, and watching the 3 personnel looking after it. Moments later, Skywalker enters, locking the doors behind.  
“I believe that Snoke has started something that he cannot stop. For now, you are staying here under my protection.”  
Rey startles at this, “but what about the other personnel? Theres over 60,000 people in this facility, what could Snoke do that’s so dangerous.”  
An alarm blares through the facility as locks engage. “Demonic presence at unsafe level. Lockdown in effect.” The female voice of the facility stated.  
“Dr Skywalker, what’s going on.”  
“Snoke. VEGA, can you get camera access into the Lazarus facility?”  
A moment passed before the AI replied. “My access to that lab has been cut off. I can however show the backups.”  
“Show them VEGA.”  
The hologram switches from site 3 to the Lazarus labs some time ago. Creatures seem to be in cages and directed on tables. Rey moves towards it, away from the statues. As she see the screen, her hand covers her mouth, and she moves away, feeling as if she would throw up from the gore. She moved back towards the statues, trying to reset after seeing the creatures.  
‘Dr Skywalker, what is going on.”  
He turns to look at her, the mechanics whirring as he stares. “Snoke and his cult has begun a demonic invasion of this facility. We may not have means of stopping it.” He seems to stare behind her, at the middle statue. “But Kylo Ren may.”  
“Sir, it’s highly recommended against waking him.” VEGA states.  
“By whose recommendation?”  
“Snoke’s.”  
“Dr Skywalker, we don’t even know if he’s in there, or if he will be alive.” Rey sounds panicked, her head turning to look at the statues, Kylo Ren stands with two Knights of Ren flanking him. It feels as if something pulls her to this mysterious figure.  
“He is. VEGA, open the sarcophagus, and show us site 3.” After a beep, the hologram again changes, showing site 3 again, the arms above the sarcophagus coming to life, whirring as they laser and pry open the sarcophagus. The 3 personnel left in site 3 seem to have changed, becoming less human, more… zombified. Rey has to turn away again, her workmates and acquaintances having changed into something unrecognisable. The lid is pried off of the sarcophagus, and the camera focuses on the face of the figure inside.  
He’s… the most beautiful man she’s ever seen. Entranced, she moves towards the holo, her eyes exploring his face as he moves, concentration on his face and Rey’s gaze moves to the scarred muscle of his arms, bulging as he breaks the chains holding him down. She is broken out of her trance when those same arms crush the skull of a zombified work mate in to the edge of the sarcophagus.  
She turns away again, holding back vomit as the image sears into her mind. Her breathing becomes rapid, a panic attack beginning as the situation begins to sink in. A demonic invasion is taking over the facility, with majority of her workmates turned or dead.  
“You’re going to have to get a stronger stomach Dr Niima.” Skywalker states, watching the screen as the figure finishes off the other two zombies with a pistol situated on a table beside the sarcophagus.  
The figure initialises a screen beside the door, seeming to show a holo of Dr Snoke, before making his way through the door, gravitating towards the suit located in the room, half out of the broken rock slab encasing it. He puts it on, before initialising the screen beside it. “Block his access.”  
“Satellite 3 is offline sir, he can’t get any access.” VEGA’s voice states.  
“Good.” Dr Skywalker watches as the figure finds this information, before hitting a button. “Welcome, I’m Dr Luke Skywalker, the head of this facility. I think we can work something out to fix this problem to benefit us both.”  
The figure seems to ignore this, destroying the screen, and moving through the facility, systematically taking down the zombies in the next room, picking up a shot gun from the room beside. As he enters an elevator, Skywalker takes his chance.  
“I will take full responsibility for the events of the last 24 hours. But our interest in their world was purely for the betterment of mankind. This has clearly gotten out of hand, but it was worth the risk, I assure you.”  
The figure elects to punch the control that Skywalker speaks out of instead.  
Rey turns back to the holo, seeing a dark mask on the figure. “Is that…”  
“It’s Kylo Ren, he’s our only hope.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about how I made Rey so afraid of gore, and was laughing about it, until I realised it was me. I’m all good with animated and virtual violence like Doom and Resident Evil, but if someone wants me to help get a splinter out of their finger and there’s blood I’m out.

They are rage, brutal and unyielding. But you… will be worse.

Kylo Ren was jolted out of suspended animation. His brain felt fogged, but his reflexes were electrified, smashing the head of a zombie beside him against the stone of his bindings. As his mind caught up, he saw the mechanics above him, and the chains connecting him to the stone coffin. His eyes fixed on the other two zombies in the room as they moved closer, breaking the chains binding him, and grabbing a lone pistol beside him, his hand welcoming the familiar but strange feeling of the small weapon, before using it to take down the zombies in front.  
He too stock of the room, finding the door as a hologram appeared. A scarred man stood in front of where Kylo had been held. “We have to contain this.”  
He couldn’t give less of a fuck.  
He had been betrayed and imprisoned, so there was only reason why he would be out now. There was demons to be killed.  
He stepped out of the now open door, finding his suit embedded in stone. He pulled it out, and put it on, basking in the familiarity, and lightly stroking his helmet before locking it in place. He noticed a data pad to the side, making quick work of the interface to bring up the information he needed. Two of the satellites booted, but the third showed as offline, making the data he needed unreachable. As he goes to leave and figure it out himself, an overlay on his helmet letting him know that a map had been scanned and a route found, the data pad sounded.  
“Welcome, I’m Dr Luke Skywalker, the head of this facility. I think we can work something out to fix this problem to benefit…” He grabs the edge of the screen, pushing it and sending the arm it was on careening to the side as he moved out, the glass splintering.  
As he leaves, he sees dead bodies and demonic fixtures littering the hallways. He comes across more zombies, taking them down easily, finding a body crushed under the end door. An offering of a shotgun in the outstretched arms, almost as if placed there. Kylo takes it, quickly turning it over and checking it, before lifting the door and moving to the next hallway.  
A noise sounds.  
Something drops from the ceiling, looking at Kylo before letting out a battle cry.  
Rage overtook him, shotgun already firing before he knew it, the corpse of the Imp dropping, and as he reached the end of the hallway, he saw it.  
The Gore Nest.  
He banked left, rushing into the middle of the room, taking down another couple of zombies, moving to where the heart of it was, before ripping it out.  
“Demonic presence at unsafe levels. Lockdown in effect.”  
A high pitched scream emitted from the Gore Nest as it died, and the room exploded in demons.  
Fireballs flew around the room, and Kylo felt as if he was losing control, his rage overtaking him, and body working of its own accord as he decimated the Imps, moving from cover to cover, systematically clearing the room, and somehow avoiding all of the Imps fire.  
He finished off the last Imp, crushing its skull between his hands, before moving off to find ammo lying around, which he loaded into the shotgun before moving off, the HUD of his helmet sending him in the correct direction.  
“Demonic presence eliminated. Lockdown disengaged.”  
A door in front shuddered as it opened, taking its time. As he entered the elevator holding area, a hologram of the same man appeared.  
“We cannot allow him to leave this place. He would ruin everything.” It seemed as if something wanted him to watch the recording before he could move on, as the elevator door didn’t open until the recording finished.  
A touchpad lit up in front, and an interaction began the elevator moving.  
Kylo checked his gauntlet, making sure that his hand was fine from the punching, not sure if his armour was still fine from what would have been years of misuse.  
A speaker in the elevator beeped. The same voice beginning again.  
“I will take full responsibility for the events of the last 24 hours. But our interest in their world was purely for the betterment of mankind. This has clearly gotten out of hand, but it was worth the risk, I assure you.”  
The voice grated on his nerves, and he punched the interface in front, hoping that it would stop the voice from continuing as he took stock of himself and his armour on the way to the Mars surface.  
It didn’t matter who Skywalker was, Kylo Ren only had one job.  
Rip and Tear.  
Until it is done.


End file.
